Jonnor Love
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: These are the oneshots I do about Jonnor, prompts from my own life and what people give me on tumblr, Need something to survive the hiatus, request prompts at im-a-warblr.
1. Rain

Lena heard the knock on the door through the heavy rain and went to answer it. What she saw was not what she expected.  
Connor was standing at the door, hair and clothes dripping and his school bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Connor-I, What are you doing here, Get in!" She ushered him out of the rain and inside, the teenage was dripping everywhere and shivering  
"Thanks Lena… My…My parents werent home and I forgot my keys. I couldn't think where else to go."  
"It's okay sweetie, Go up stairs and ask Jesus for some clothes, and I'll call your parent-"  
"NO- I…I mean, they're not here, they're out of town with no reception"  
Lena Frowned "Okay Connor, You can stay here tonight, Jude should be up in his room."  
Conner smiled gratefully "Thanks Lena" He said before climbing the stairs to Jude and Jesus' room. He knocked and waited for Jude's "Come In" to enter.  
The adopted child smiled when he saw connor at first, but then frowned at the state Connor was in  
"Did you ride here in the rain?" Jude asked  
"Walked." Connor corrected before crossing the room, droping his bag and going over to the drawers, Taking out not Jesus' clothes, but his own that he had left their a while back, after the sleepovers became a regular thing "Forgot my Keys." Connor lied to his more than best friend. "Gonna Change"  
As Connor left Jude frowned, He saw Connor put his keys away in his bag that day. Why was the boy lying? When Connor came back in warm dry clothes he sat on Jude's bed with the other boy, He took both of Jude's hands in his and kissed him, softly but firmly. It was almost as good as the first time, jude thought. But he was confused by the lie, and why Connor was kissing him like it was his only comfort. When they broke apart Jude looked at Connor pointedly. "Why are you really here, What's going on Con?"  
Connor looked down, he was almost going to lie again, but he couldnt do that. Not to Jude.  
"My dad…. Someone  
..one of the parents I think… They saw me kiss you on the cheek the other day behind the school…they told dad and he pretty much kicked me out… So here I am…" He sighed and looked up at Jude, who looked. shocked, angered and heartbroken  
"We have to tell Lena and Steph!" He said, jumping up "He can't do this to you! He can't jude kick you out!" Connor pulled Jude back down and shook his head violently  
"Jude no, Please. I-I can't…" He looked terrified at the thought of someone knowing he was the boyfriend of another boy. "If Dad knew for sure that I'm gay he'd murder me and you."  
"Lena and Steph wouldn't tell Con, at least so they can know that you need somewhere to stay." Connor looked down again and eventually nodded "Okay" He said smally, looking back up"But first I just want to be with you"  
Jude smiled softly and to his best friend and boyfriend. They shared a small kiss and then hugged. They might not last, but they would always be there for each other. They would work everything out, but for now,.being in eachothers arms as the rain pounded against the window was the greatest thing in the world, they wanted that to last forever.


	2. Lock Down

p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"The two bells ring, Stop, ring again, stop, and ring a third time, stop. br /Lock /Danger. br /The paired bells kept ringing as the students grabbed phones and put them into the tray before getting down on the floor. Jude looked widely around for his best friend, terrified. He saw Connor on the otherside of the room and he ran over. Just as the teacher turned the lights out and locked the last door. br /There were whispers from other students. 'What if he has a gun?' 'Our bags are outside, they'll know we're in here!' 'Probably some axe murder' The teacher tried to keep the class quiet as Jude went into panic, tears ran down the boys face and he was curled in a ball. Connor noticed and wrapped a comforting hand around The younger /"Jude, it will be okay, it's probably just some unexpected drill." Jude did nothing, but possibly leaned into connor, it was a moment before Jude spoke, his voice higher than usual. br /"I don't want it to end yet," He whispered to Connor "Not when you don't know."br /Connor frowned "Know what?" He askedbr /"That I'm G-Gay…and that I l-love you." br /Connor sat in shock, He pullef away from jude and then frozen by the words that had just been uttered from Jude's lips. "Y-You…You love me?" He asked, bewildered. Jude nodded and Connor, even in they were in, couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand ontop of Jude's and squeezed. No one had heard them just then, but 't risk saying it back./p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"20 minutes later the drill was over and so was the school day. Jude had rushed out before even grab his own bag. The taller boy rushed after Jude, finally catching up to him and grabbing his arm. He led Jude to a sucluded area behind the the school, by the beach. There he placed a tender, sweet kiss on Jude's lips, and finally uttered back the words "I love you too Jude."/p 


	3. First Date

p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"Jude was excited, but at the same time he was freaking out. it had been three years since he had met Connor, only a few months after their friendship blossomed Jude started to feel like he wanted it to be more. A year later he had told Connor thay he was gay, and only last month did Connor tell Jude that he was too. Now today was the day that the two sixteen year olds were to have their first proper date. Mariana had come home from college that weekend just to help her little brother find the perfect outfit. br /Jude sat in his room in the blue button up that sleeves were rolled to the elbow, and the tight dark wash jeans that Mariana said that Connor will love as they showed of his ass perfectly (To which he blushed profusely) waiting for his….what was Connor now? Best friend? Date? Boyfriend? His stomach squirmed excitedly at the thought of Connor being his boyfriend. br /There was a knock on the door and Jude's heart pounded faster. He heard Steph answer it and then the call of 'Jude! Connor's here!' He took a deep breath, grabbed his phone and walked down the stairs, meeting Connor at the /"Hey,' Connor said with a goofy grin, he swung his car keys around a finger, a nervous habit of his Jude knew. "Ready?"br /Jude nodded, he bent down slightly and kissed Steph on the cheek (He was now taller than everyone besides Brandon) and walked out, following Connor to the car. "I still can't believe your mom brought you this." br /"Yeah, it's awesome. She tried to tell me it was actually from dad, to say sorry or whatever. But I know it was her." Things with Connor and his Dad had only worsened since he was fourteen. It was now at the point that they were no longer on speaking terms, and Connor had moved in with his older sister. They got into the car and drove off before Connor continued "She really wants me to come home, but I can't, not while he's still there." Jude placed his hand on the other boy's that was on his lap and gave it a gentle squeeze. The blonde haired boy smiled softly and squeezed back. Suddenly there were no nerves for either of them. This felt normal, good, and maybe even perfect. They were comfortable with being with each other. As if they weren't moving their friendship into a relationship at all, but if they had been in a relationship all along. br /"So where are we going?" Jude asked, moving their hands to the console of the car. He noticed that Connor had painted his nails like he had. Jude's nails were blue and Connor's /"That, is a surprise Mr Adams-Foster, but I will tell you that it should be fun." Connor grinned at Jude, the other boy glaring at him. "No need to look so mean, just because you don't like surprises." /p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"They arrived at their location 10 minutes later. Connor had taken them to the bowling alley. Jude hadn't bowled since he was a kid when his mother and father had taken him and Callie out two weekends before the accident. br /They hired their lane and shoes and began to bowl. Connor was brilliant as he was at all sports. On his first try he got a strike. "Is there any sport you can't play?" Jude said exasperated. Connor laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'm perfect at everything." Which earned him a playful shove from the brunette. br /Jude got up and picked up a ball. He took a deep breath and bowled it, he got 3 pins. He would normally expect people to laugh at him because of the horrible attempt. But Connor didn't. He simply smiled, walked up to Jude from behind and rubbed his arms up and down, which made Jude's skin tingle. "Good try, aim a little to the left." Connor said softly before sitting back down. Jude did so and hit all the remaining pins but one. He smiled and walked back to his seat. br /The game progressed and Connor was perfect of course, getting mostly strikes. Jude improved through the game, but he really didn't care how he played. It was just amazing being with Connor, laughing and joking, having him help whenever he needed it. It was the perfect day. After they went to the café that was attached to the bowling alley. They ordered a large fries to share and two drinks and they held hands until their meal came, talking about nothing in particular. Making plans to go see the new horror movie and to go to the beach with Chelsea and Maddie./p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"Connor drove Jude home but didn't leave, since they were both ambushed by Lena and Steph, both of them demanding to know about their date. He ended up staying for dinner and after too. The two boys shared a couch while they watched a movie with Lena, Steph and Mariana. By the end they were snuggled up together, Jude in Conner's arms and the blonde stroking the other's arm lightly with his fingertips. It had been the perfect day and neither boy wanted it to end./p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"Jude walked Connor out to his car and they leaned against it, postponing the time of /"Today was amazing." Jude said, smiling up at Connor. br /"It was, I had fun."br /"I guess you should go, Jess will get worried." Jude whispered, talking of Connor's sister. The other nodded and said nothing, there was a moment of silence where for the first time since that morning, nerves and tension came back. They had both kissed before. In games of truth or dare, the one time in the tent when both boys were confused and wanted to make sure. But this time it was different, it was official. Hours seemed to tick away, but they were only seconds. Jude thought it was time to just do it. Be brave and just kiss him. He sighed softly and moved up to kiss the other /It was like something familiar, something that felt safe, but at the same time exciting and powerful and lovely. Connor's lips felt like home. And so did Jude's for the other boy. They both held onto each other with closed eyes and open hearts, Connor's hands around Jude's waist and the Jude's around Connor's neck. Neither wanted the sensation to end, but eventually they broke away, just slightly, enough to open their eyes and look at each other and to smile widely and to still be connected. br /"See you soon Jude." Connor whispered, his lips brushing across Jude's as he did. Jude just nodded and kissed him again./p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"It took another 15 minutes for Connor to leave. Jude went back inside and up to his room. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. /p 


	4. Prom

p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;""It should be okay right?" Connor asked, as he parked outside of the school. Tonight was Junior prom. And though he knew in the back of his mind that everything should be fine, that no-one cared about him and Jude dating anymore, that it was old news since the start of that year, he couldn't help but worry that if he wanted to slow dance with his boyfriend, people will turn and stare and glare. br /"Everything will be okay Con… I hope." Connor knew that Jude was nervous about going inside too. He knew they couldn't stay in the cheap, clunky car forever. He let out a breath got out of the car as did Jude. The older boy took the other's hand and led him into the cheesy themed, crate-papered hall. He knew, even if anyone stared, he wasn't going to let that affect him, after all, He couldn't ruin it with his worry, not after Jude had done such an amazing prom proposal. /p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"em"So what movie are we going to watch tonight? I was thinking something different to our usual explosions and action. Maybe a Comedy?" Connor rambled to Jude as they sat down on the couch in the living room of the Adams-Foster /"Um.. Before we watch the movie…there's something… something I have to give you." He pulled out from his back a red, thin rectangle box, taped to it was a rose. Connor grinned from ear to ear. br /"Jude… You shouldn't have." He pressed a kiss to the boys cheek and opened the box. Inside were gummy bears, only blue and clear ones because the clear ones where Connor's favourite and the Blue Jude's. The Lollies spelled out the word 'PROM?" And Connor's heart stopped. "Are you asking me to prom?" Jude smiled softly and nodded, his arm around his boyfriend. Connor grinned and tacked Jude in a hug, "Of course I will!." br /em/p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"They walked inside and there eyes were insulted by the colourful cliche balloons and streamers. The two boys simply laughed and posed for their picture, neither of them caring anymore what people thought, realising as they went along, that no one actually cared enough to give a negative thought, although they got a few "You two are so cute together"s /p  
p style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; color: #eeeeee; font-family: Avalon, sans-serif; background-color: #333333;"They danced together all night, occasionally joined by Maddie and Chelsea when they were bored with their dates. When the slow dancing came no one blinked an eye their way, but if they did neither boy noticed. The two were both so lost in each other, that the other was the only thing that mattered. br /"I am so in love with you." Jude whispered "And I'm ready for after tonight." br /"You sure?" br /"Positive, just as long as the hotel room isn't dingy." Connor laughed br /"Don't worry, I paid a lot for it, it'll be good." He bent down and kissed Jude softly on the lips. "I'm so glad I met you Jude Adams-Foster. I have no idea where i'd be without you." br /"Probably still chasing after girls." Jude joked. He pulled Connor closer. In Sophomore year the brunette had taken up baseball as a sport, so he was just as strong as Connor was. br /"Probably." Connor agreed smiling, as the final song of the night finished. He took Jude's hand and pulled him out of the hall. /p 


	5. Needy Connor -Tent Scene

~~The Night In The Tent~~  
Jude was just about to fall asleep when he heard the rustling of Connor's sleeping bag moving closer to hisown. He frowned and turned over, looking at the boy who was right up against him "I-Is everything okay Connor?" He asked, confused  
"Oh..Um yeah… Sorry I thought you were asleep.." Jude knew that was a lie, he raised an eyebrow "You're cold aren't you?" Connor nodded and jude sighed, Connor was always cold, he always curled right up next to him when they shared a bed, always. Jude got out from under his sleeping bag and unzipped it and Connor did the same with his, they laid one down on the ground and they both laid on top of it, placing the other ontop. Connor snuggled up close to jude and smiled "Thanks."  
They both laid there, jude was almost asleep again when Connor spoke again "Um…Jude?" The younger boy almost groaned in annoyance "What Connor?" He asked, trying to keep anger out of his voice, but failing, connor picked up on the tone and shook his head "Nevermind…sorry.." He said, sounding hurt "Go back to sleep" Connor turned over, away from Jude and instantly felt freezing again."  
Jude sighed and turned Connor back over and said more kindly "What is it Con?"  
Connor didn't respond, instead he pressed his lips against Jude's firmly but quickly. Jude blinked, definetely awake now, he let out a soft "Oh…"  
"That was all… I guess…and that I really like you….and yeah."  
Jude smiled and nodded "I really too Connor."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Well…goodnight."  
"Night."  
They both closed their eyes, both finally ready to sleep wgen another thought struck Connor.  
"Jude?"  
"What?!" Said an angry 13 year old back.  
"Can you not tell anyone about that?"  
Jude knew he had to agree, not only because if he didn't Connor might get hurt by his dad, but because it was the only way he'd actually get some sleep that night. He nodded and then finally, fell asleep.


End file.
